Generally, a carbonation technique is used by precipitating a calcium carbonate functional powder from a limestone raw material, and the precipitated calcium carbonate is produced by calcining limestone to provide quick lime, hydrating the same to provide a calcium hydroxide slurry, aerating the slurry with carbon dioxide to provide calcium carbonate in the solution, and reprecipitating the same. The conventional carbonation is performed by injecting a carbon dioxide aerator into a carbonation subject solution, and aerating carbon dioxide as small bubbles to dissolve the aerated bubbles while passing through the solution and to be converted to carbonate ions. But the nozzle of the aerator is very often clogged by the deposited carbonate ions at the inlet thereof, the carbon dioxide is excessively consumed, a continuous process is difficult to accomplish in a high-capacity industrial process, and the reaction efficiency is deteriorated since the reaction occurs for a short time while passing the carbon dioxide bubbles through the solution.